In order to manage large quantities of data, computer software applications, such as spreadsheet and database applications have been developed to organize and store the data in a logical manner. Typical spreadsheet and database applications comprise a large number of records of information, wherein each record comprises a predetermined number of fields. In the context of a database, a database management system is typically used to provide the software tools to manipulate the database more simply. Example database management systems include Microsoft® Access, and Microsoft® SQL Server, among others. Databases generally allow users to establish complex data interrelationships that are not available in spreadsheets, which increases their power. Unfortunately, this increased power also tends to make database applications even more difficult for new users to master.
A typical database management system provides the user the ability to add, modify or delete data, and the ability to query, sort, or recombine records in the database. Moreover, the usual system also provides functionality related to maintaining the security and integrity of the database data.
Querying large quantities of data in a spreadsheet or database application can be a complex and daunting task, especially to new users. Determining how to specify a data query in a spreadsheet can also be difficult. Database applications can be especially difficult to use, since entire query languages are often used (such as Structured Query Language, or SQL) to enable more complex queries. The language of queries can be intimidating to new users, and thus a more user-friendly query interface is desirable.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.